Trully Unexpected
by karu0792
Summary: the cullens are at a different location after fifty years with an extra family member, and jakes pack. when Bella and Edward meet two strange girls on thier hunting ground, they have no idea how dramatic their entrence really was. T for now
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV

I knew that something was going to happen I just want sure WHAT. I looked to Alice, and asked "do you see anything for today?" Alice shrugged at me

"I can't see anything, whatever is going to happen either ness or one of the pack will be there, it's nothing significant though" I nodded, I'm going to have to keep tabs on everyone around then, and if something happens we can easily get out of class. Bella looked at me confused.

"what's wrong Edward?" she asked softly

"nothing, love" I dronned "just a bad feeling I guess"

"okay," she laughed "who wants to go hunting with me before school? We've got five hours"

Alice jumped up "meeeeee!!" she squeeled

"Adam, maybe you should come too, this is your first time at a human school" I told Adam, our new family member.

Flashback*_*

Japer Emmett and I had been hunting when we found him, huddled in the hollow of a tree shivering with thirst, his eyes were so black they could have been just his pupil. When I listened to his thoughts I discovered that he had been the only newborn to escape Victoria, it had been 20 years. After hearing his thoughts on victoria I ripped him out of the tree hollow. And demanded to know why he was on our territoy, Emmett and Jasper looked confused at first, having not noticed him. I quickly said he was one of victoria's newborns, and they joined in with the growling. He stayed curled into a ball at our feet, cowering away from us. We had surrounded him, to be sure he wouldn't get away. He was at the brink of insanity and hadn't fed in over two months. He looked at me like he was a starving child begging for food. "help me, please" he rasped.

I looked to emmett, "Emmett, there's a black bear about a mile from here, fetch it please, and don't kill it" I asked

He nodded and left the strange vampire looked at me, pure terror in his eyes "are you going to kill me?" he sobbed "please make it quick, please" he rasped just as he finished Emmett came back with the bear. It was roaring and fighting with all it's might, but emmett was three times as strong. He plopped the bear in front of the vampire and held it's head down.

"drink" I commanded.

The vampire latched onto the bears neck, drinking furiously. When he was done he gasped for air. "th-thank you" he contiued sitting on the ground, beneth our gazes, as Emmett tossed the bear far into the trees.

"victoria's dead" I said "been dead for twenty years" I crossed my arms, my glare not leaving his face, as it paled more than before, but in his head he was crying with joy

"she's d-dead? Really trully dead?" he asked us

"I killed her" I snapped "why are you on our territory?"

"you must be Edward!" he exclaimed happily "please I want to be one of you!"

We all looked at eachother for a few minutes. jasper and emmett said no harm in trying, so we brought him back to carlisle, and gave it a shot.

Flashback end~~~

It had been another thiry years since then. Adam was our new brother, and he liked what all of us liked. He loved vidoe games, but not to emmetts extent, his grandfather had been in the civil war, and told him many stories of his favorite Sargent, Jasper witlock. Which Jasper took great pleasure in, and he was extreamly educated in the musical arts, even though I was still imensly better than him.

"yes" he answered stiffly as he nodded at us

"then let's go!" Bella and Alice laughed at the same time.

We got up and shot out of our home, only to be met up by a mutt the size of a horse and my daughter on his back. "think of asking us sometime won't ya dad?" ness laughed "do ya think I LIKE that horrid food that is lunch at our school?"

Bella and I had seperated from the rest of the group, as we always did, and decided missing one class wouldn't matter. Bella was turning 69 today, and after fifty years as vampire, she was stl the most potently beautiful creature I had ever seen. Bella and I were sitting and watching the sun rise when I heard it. It was a defiant growl, and it was close. Just as I was about to snap at Jake for growling at us I heard a tingling laugh after it, I shot up. The female laugh was not anyone that I knew. I glared into the woods standing up in front of Bella as she stood and glared there with me. Suddenly a golden colored horse sized wolf flew through the trees, tumbling onto the ground. The wolf barked a high pitched laugh and then spun around. Her sky blue eyes uneasy as her tail went from wagging playfully, to tucked between her legs, a scared wine escaping her throat. As she began backing into the forest, a inhumanly beautiful (though still not near as beautiful as my Bella) girl emerged from the trees, her eyes were wide, not in terror but wonder, as I read her I found she had never met another vampire before. As I listened tothem I realized they were speaking to eachother!

'sara! What do I do?' the wolf cried to the vampire named Sara

'a-are they vampires?' she thought back

The wolf suddenly looked at Sara defiantly 'nah- they just stink like you and glitter just because" she joked

"shut up Sam" Sara laughed aloud and then covered her mouth. Sam first sat, and then layed down. After that Sara looked wearily at us. Now that she looked directly at Bella and me I saw that her eyes were gold colour with crimson flecks, her hair was as gold as rosalies, and shecould have been any between 12 and 18 when she was changed. Just as suddenly as they arrived, without one thought in thier minds, Sara jumped onto sam's back and Sam shot to he feet, they were twenty feet from us. Sam bolted straight at us reaching our speed as her species was bred to do. Bella and I got into a defensive stance and snarled at them as they came toward us, and in the .002 seconds it took her to reach us, we were cluless as to why she was attacking us. When she was less than a foot away from us, she lept up, every muscle under her sleek fur rippling, and landed twenty or so feet behind us. Bella and I gaped in confusion at the sudden movements, and all I could think was: how did they do that without one thought in thier minds?


	2. Chapter 2

SamPOV

We arrived at the den not but three minutes after the strange encounter. Sara the joker that she is, laughed about it, and the strange looks on the males face as we raced away. Our den was the hollow in the roots beneeth a thousand year old redwood. It was set up with clothes and one bedroom, and we had so many books that we could open it as a library. Sara shot inside as I phased and brought back some clothes

'thanks sara' I thought to her as we squeezed into our small entrence, it was so small that Sara often called me the runt of the liter, because not only was I the youngest in my family, but I kept my small frame during my metamorphosis.

Flashback=D

I didn't grow bulky and digusting as I thought all werewolves did, but into a beautiful golden wolf with strength, speed, and hunting skills. I was also the only one in my family to experiance the horrid change. Right after my best freind Sara disappeared. As the only one in my strickly human community, I had searched every area I could think of for Sara, and didn't find her until after a week had passed. I found her writhing on the ground screaming in agony, with a horrid smelling creature with brilliant crimson eyes. I glared him down, my ice blue against his, hellfire red. I was still in my origional form when I found them.

"what the hell are you doing to her?! You sick conceded bastard!" I spat stalking up to him.

"why, my beatiful horrid smelling child," a ear pericing scream from Sara "I am making my mate" his smile scared me most, as it curled devilishly onto his features. And suddenly a powerful rage filled me from head to toe: I had to kill the THING. Kill it, tear it, and burn every last stinking piece. I felt my body shiver, then shake. As I backed away from the man a viscious snarl ripped from my throat, and I dashed towards him, seconds before I hit him, I felt my clothes rip, and my bones clicking and cracking into new more natural positions. I felt the high that was my phase, but I knew my rage was there, I felt it burning me to my very core. As I tore from my change I tackled my prey. Snarling and pinning him beneath me as I ripped him to shreds, taking pleasure in every rip of his flesh I threw it in all different directions, tearing him into hundreds of bits and peices. After I was sure no one was around I phased back, and built a large fire. Just in case some one came I phased back to collect the pieces. I threw his head into the fire first, followed by legs and arms. It took me several minutes to find every peice, bu when I did I sat on the opposite side of Sara, whom was still writhing and screaming In what I could only guess was horribly indiscribable pain, and watched as the purple smoke billowed into the sky, making me gag at the smell. Sara woke up the next day, I was asleep, when suddenly I heard a rasping

"water! I need water!" she sounded like she was dying of thirst. I looked up and phased back instantly.

"sara! Oh thank god your okay!" I sobbed

"s-sam?" she muttered shocked "yo-your a wolf?!"

"werewolf actually" I sighed and then shook my head "listen Sara there is a stream up ahead, you can wash up, cuz you really stink... What happened?"

"I was kidnapped!" she cried "he took me on my way to your house, and kept me in a cellar for three days, said he was evaluating me!" she was sobbing now but I couldn't help but notice her tears were dry. "and then on the fourth day he said, my darling, I will make you my mate, and then proceeded to tell me he was a vampire! A VAMPIRE, Sam!" she looked at me and I gasped and fell back, backing away. "wh-why are you naked?"

"because" I whispered softly "they exploded when I began to kill your maker" she looked at me confused and then I heard

'what on earth is that stink?' Sara asked

"it's you, I said softly "you stink"

"no" she sniffed the air "it's y--" she yrialed off as she looked at

my neck and I heard her voice again 'that's so, appitizing' she whispered 'yet so disgusting! Why?'

"I'm appetizing?" I spat the word, then looked down in shame, "your what I think you are" I sobbed "your one of them"

"what? One of who? How did you know what I was thinking?" Sara sounded horrifide

"your a vamipre" I said slowly "and whatever I am, I'm supposed to kill you" I fell to my knees "I can't!!"

"v-v-vampire?!" she screeched now that I listened her voice was prettier than before, more of a wind chime sound "how?"

"he bit you" I said in a monotone, "then I found you and killed him" I then phased into my wolf form. The sadness seemed to double as the now familiar high of phasing took place. 'get on my back,' I thought to her She somehow knew what I said and climbed onto my back. She was ice cold, and I shivered. I carried her to the steam.

End flashback~~~

We found that we can talk to eachother in our minds. Not long after that we swore we would always be best friends no matter what. And when she found she had some sort if control over humans, she fed, begrudingly, nonstop. Now, out in the wilderness that we call our home, she is off of human blood, and trying to eat only animals. It's been 10 years since her change. Will we ever find a new loving family? Will I find a pack, will she find a coven? I hope that mortal enemies are able to get along as we do. Or we may just go seprate ways.

"that was really scary" I said sadly "I didn't know what to do, what to think, at first I thought kill them, and then I thought no, they didn't do ANYTHING to me"

"well I thought it was amazing, they looked like mates, do you think he changed her? Or she changed him?" Sara asked me

"it may have been mutual" I said, "they looked like they loved eachother, did you see the way he stood in front of her?"

Sara opened her mouth to answer but suddenly ran to my room "in here! Now!" she screeched I looked at her weirdly and then listened intently

"the scent leads over here Leah! I tell you it's another one of us!" as I heard this I figured it was the vampires from before, but why had Sara been so scared? I started to crawl out of my home and looked up, and screamed.

"found it," said a bulky girl who was towering over me and glaring.

"see I told you Leah!" said a males voice I began to duck back into my home, when the brawny girl grabbed the collar of my shirt and began to lift me from my home. A growl escaped my lips followed by a squeek: Sara had grabbed me and pulled me back down into our hollow, the girls shoulders were to broad in order for her to get through our small entrence.

Sara shoved me to the wall in my room "what did I say?" she hissed "the're here for me" she snapped "they are one of you, and you told me your species kills mine"

"they were following MY scent Sara! I had to see what they wanted!" this conversation took place in our heads, we snapped out of it whenwe heard a males "oof!" I shoved Sara off of me and ran into our front room, and then stopped dead. This man, something about him clicked in me. He must be someone I know! I don't know! Kinda know? What was it about him that was so.... Appealing?

"uh, hey..." the man mumbled as he stood slowly. This mans eyes stayed locked with mine "I'm Seth"

"Samantha," I said slowly "why... Are you here?"

"I was following your scent, your the only other I've scented besides my own packs" he smiled at me "I wanted to meet you, are you by your self?"

"no, but not with a pack either. I'm with my best freind Sara Brooke"

"got that right sister" sara said from behind me, arms crossed, and glaring at Seth with her red flecked gold eyes.

I was suddenly behind Seth, him positioned in the exact same defensive position as thus male vampire from before, and though I was flattered, sorta, I called out "what the HELL are you doing?!" I snapped "I'm just as much a wolf as you, I can take care of myself" it stung yelling at him like that for some odd reason, and it stung more walking ove to Sara "this, Seth, is my best friend Sara" His mouth gaped and I walked over to him and closed it "your going to catch flies" I laughed

Seth looked shocked still "your best friend is a vampire? I understand freinds, but living in close quarters to one another with a human drinker?" he sounded concerened and Sara growled

"I'm ten years old, and been trying despratly not to eat humans! Why else would I stay out in the woods with the one person that could stop me? The person my power doesn't work on? My best friend?" Sara bombarded him with questions and Seth seemed confused

"uh, sorry? But I am trianed to be weary of vampires you know" Seth mumbled taking a step toward me, I felt my heartbrte speed up, more than it already was, and I struggled to keep my breathing consistant.

Sara suddenly fell to the ground laughing "Samantha!" she laughed "your horrible"

"ok ok, shut up Sara" you stay here and I'll talk with them outside, that is" I said looking at seth's broad shoulders "if you can get outside" I joked and began to climb out, and again i squeeled when I was yanked up by my shirt collar.

"little bitch where's my brother?!" the girl Seth called Leah snappedat me. I glared at her, went to say something then swiftly socked herin the chest; hard. She staggard back letting me go and clutching her chest

"don't EVER talk to me like that, I may be small but I'm just as strong as you!" I growled

"Samantha! Leah!" Seth cried trying to haul himself out of our front door. I walked over and swiftly lifted him out. When he looked at me I had another moment of happiness, which was the strange emotion from before; I felt nothing else mattered but him.

Leah was still gasping for breath "who the fuck are you?" she barked out

"Samantha black" I barked back


End file.
